Meant for Each Other
by vicki86
Summary: Duke and Viola have never been so happy together. However Justin and Monique are making plans to break them up. Is there love strong enough. DukeViola, SebastianOliva. R
1. Meant for Each Other

CHAPTER ONE

MEANT FOR EACH OTHER

Viola was taking a jog early in the morning, this had became her thing since she made the starting sting on Illyria's soccer team. She wanted to keep in shape so that the guys wouldn't regret letting a girl on their team. Also she didn't want to fall behind. In the end she also enjoyed the feeling of running in the early morning air.

When she was finished she went back to the girls dorms where she had moved into a room with Olivia every since she was discovered to be a girl instead of her twin brother Sebastian who was still sharing a room with the love of her life, Duke Orsino. She quickly got a shower then ran over to the guys dorms to meet up with Duke for breakfast.

She knocked quietly on the door and Duke came to the door only wearing his PJ bottoms looking extremely tired.

Smiling with that cute innocent smile she asked, "Did I wake you?"

"Vi, I love you but its only six thirty in the morning. I knew you were dedicated but for God's sake people need sleep."

"Come on, you're the captain, you should be out their running with me everyday." Viola said laughing.

"Sure, right on that." Duke said.

"Well are you going to invite me in or am I going to continue to stand out in the hall looking like an idiot." Viola teased him.

"Come on in." Duke said leaning down to get a good morning kiss.

Hey both walked in and started to laugh when they heard Sebastian mumble something about Olivia and then continue on with his snoring.

"No wonder you can't sleep you have to listen that all night." Viola joked quietly.

"Tampons work for more then just nose bleeds you know." Duke joke, referring to the first time that they had met when she was pretending to be Sebastian.

"Shut up." Viola laughed gently punching Duke in the shoulder.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" Duke asked picking up one of his shirts off the floor and putting it on.

"Cafeteria will be fine with me, as long as I'm with you." Viola fluttering her eyelashes at Duke then burst out laughing waking up Sebastian.

"God Vi," he mumbled, "I go to bed you're here, I walk up you're here. Duke go to their place for a change, I need my sleep before I can even consider going to classes."

"Sorry Sebastian." They both said. Duke grabbed some clothes and went down to the bathroom to change leaving Viola practically alone in the room.

She sat down at the desk and started to flip through his notes for school. Pretty boring until she came to a page where Duke had drawn a perfect heart and had her name written in the middle of it with 'meant to be' written under it. The biggest smile broke out on Viola's face.

Viola quickly shut his scribbler knowing how embarrassed Duke would be if he knew she saw that. Although they were really good at talking to each other, he still had him moments were he got nervous really talking to her.

When he came back they walked out and went down to the cafeteria with his arm around her shoulder the whole time.

The day went by like every other day. They all went to class and afterwards Viola and Duke headed to soccer practice. They laughed and joked the whole way there and were quickly joined by Toby and Andrew. Before they could all start carrying on too much Coach Dinklage came onto the field blowing his whistle and yelling at them to break into skins and shirts for warm ups.

After practice while the entire team filled off the field to get showers Duke and Viola stayed behind to just kick the ball around. They enjoyed just fooling around on the field playing the game that had brought them together.

They played for another half an hour before collapsing into the grass side by side.

"Well that was fun." Viola said laughing. "I do believe a scored a couple on you there captain."

"I was being easy on you, building up your self confidence." Duke said teasing her rolling over on his side so he was now facing Viola.

"Being easy on me huh?" Viola said laughing, "Sure you were."

"Come on, I think we better hit the showers." Duke said getting up and pulling Viola up after.

"So should I dawn on the wig and join you?" Viola said with a wink.

"I think you've done and seen enough when you were your brother." Duke said laughing and leaning down kissing her.

"I was joking, now come on." Viola said taking his hand as they headed back to the school.

Duke smiled down at Viola and thought to himself how lucky he was to have her in his life, no matter how it started. He was so glad that he had gotten off his Trojan horse and met her at the debutante ball.

Before they parted ways to the shower Duke looked down and asked, "So do you want to go on a date tonight?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Viola asked him.

"I figure a movie." Duke asked.

"Want to get me alone in a nice dark theater huh?" Viola asked winking at him..

"If I wanted to be alone I would kick your brother out of the room. I figure we can see a movie and then meet up with everyone at Cesario's later." Duke said blushing at the comment about being alone in the theater.

"OK see then later babe." Viola said standing on her tiptoes and kissed Duke goodbye. "See you in Chemistry."

"See ya." Duke said.


	2. The Date and the Beginning of the Plan

CHAPTER TWO

THE DATE AND THE BEGINNING OF THE PLAN

While Duke and Viola were happy in Illyria Justin was back in Cornwall mopping around because of the defeat to Illyria and the fact that most of the team where disgusted with him for once again crying on the field and for his ex scoring the winning goal on him.

He only had one friend that seemed to be sharing his pain and that was with Sebastian's ex Monique. She felt completely humiliated by the amounts of times that she was made a full by being dumped in front of crowds of people.

Justin was working on a paper he was writing for his English class when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said not even looking up.

Monique walked into the room and plopped down on the end of the bed and let out a long sigh.

"What is it Monique?" Justin asked kinda annoyed, ever since the debutante she had been hanging around him a lot, especially seeing she didn't really have any friends left.

"Well if you must know, or even care I want to get Sebastian back and teach that blond a lesson." Monique said and but a little bit of disgust in her voice when she said blond which she hoped he knew that she was referring to Olivia.

"Yeah and how do you plan to do that? I think they are pretty happy." Justin said his voice dripping with disgust.

"Well how about I saw I have a plan that will get you back Viola, make a full out of Duke, get me back with Sebastian, and maybe if we are daring enough we can add in Malcolm to give us the inside link to Illyria and tell him that we'll get him Olivia." Monique said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Justin said somewhat intrigued but didn't want to let that on to Monique.

"Well trust is the biggest issue in all of their relationships so all we have to do is shake that to the core and be there to pick up the pieces. Viola did such a great job convincing everyone that she was her brother that I think we can use the same tactics to our advantage." Monique said and added to help bring in Justin on the arrangement, "Just imagine the look on Dukes face when he sees you back with the girl that he thinks is his soul mate."

"You know it would be sweet to see him cry for a change. I'm in, but how are you going to get Malcolm involved?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of that. I'm sure it won't take much convincing." Monique said getting back up. "I'll meet you tomorrow after your practice to set things in motion."

"Sound fine to me." Justin said smiling and thinking to himself that revenge was going to be sweet and that Duke Orsino will never see it coming.

Duke and Viola meet up at the movies and after it was over they jumped on the back of his bike and headed to Cesario's. When they walked in they saw Sebastian and Olivia already there. They had decided to keep it just the four of them for that night.

"So how was the movies?" Sebastian asked."

"There was a movie?" Viola asked pretending to be shocked.

Duke blushed and Sebastian shook his head, "Thanks Vi, that's exactly what I want to hear my sister is doing, with my room mate."

"Oh you guys can't take a joke at all." Viola said laughing taking Dukes hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You were up early this morning Vi." Olivia commented. "Don't you think that you are taking this soccer thing to the extremes?"

"No not really." Viola said, "I want to make sure I get a scholarship and the best way to do that is to keep at the peak of my condition. Can't start slaking off now."

"You don't have to slow down but you can stop your six am runs and visits to our rooms and waking me up." Sebastian said. "I figured when I moved out of home I would be seeing less of you but I seem to be seeing more of you and at much earlier times."

"Come on Sebastian you know you love me, besides if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have met Olivia." Viola said with a wink.

"So you want to get back into you cross dressing days huh?" Sebastian said laughing.

"I would prefer if we leave those days behind us." Duke said.

"Me too." Olivia said laughing, "Those days kinda give me the creeps."

"Hey I got what I wanted, a chance to prove myself." Viola said looking over at Duke and squeezed his hand letting him know that she was referring to him too.

"So we were figuring for the Thanksgiving weekend, if we can get away from mom and the whole debutante ball thing, we should all go out camping on the beach." Viola said. Her and Duke had been talking about doing a whole group thing on the way to the movies that night. "Think you would mind skipping out on a weekend of dresses and long boring dinners to come with us Olivia?"

Looking over at Sebastian, Olivia said, "I guess I could sacrifice that for a little bit of fun."

"Sebastian?" Viola asked looking over at her brother.

"Well if Olivia's going nothing is going to stop me." he said giving Olivia a kiss on the check.

"Then I'll call Yvonne, Kia, Paul and Duke you can call the other guys and we'll set everything up." Viola said really excitedly.

The rest of the dinner they talked about the camp out and about the upcoming soccer game against an out of state school.

When they called it a night Duke and Viola drove back to Illyria and decided that they would go down to the soccer field for a while.

When they got there they walked out into the middle of the field and laid down in the grass and stared up at the stars in the sky.

"You were quiet tonight." Viola said to Duke.

"Hard to get a word in with you going a mile a minute." Duke said laughing, "When you get something in your mind its hard to keep you quiet."

"Is that a bad thing." Viola said smiling, "I can start gushing about you if you want. I sure I can do lots of that, like how hot you look in a towel."

Viola didn't need to look at him to know that he was blushing.

"You sure know how to make me blush Vi." Duke said.

Viola rolled over on her side and kissed Duke on the cheek, "Come on you know you love it, and that you love me. It's a packaged deal."

Duke rolled over and faced her, "Well you are lucky that I love you, but you know if you would stop talking in front of your brother about our make out sessions it would make me a lot happier.

"But its so much fun, I can embarrass you and him all at once." Viola said then added, "I'll try and stop, well at least I'll try to do it less."

Duke laughed, "I guess you wouldn't be you unless you did all these crazy things."

"Like pretending to be my brother." Viola asked.

"You really love bringing that up don't you." Duke said laughing.

"Well if it wasn't for that we would never have met, and that would be a shame." Viola said.

Duke smiled and kissed her deeply on the lips. When they finally broke apart Duke got to his feet and pulled Viola to hers.

"Come on we had better get to bed. I need to get some rest for our jog tomorrow." Duke said.

"Your coming?" Viola asked excitedly.

"I guess, if your going to walk me up that early I might as well get some exercise in the process." Duke said.

Viola smile and jumped up and kissed him.

They walked hand in hand back to the dorm.


	3. The Plan Part Two

CHAPTER THREE

THE PLAN PART TWO

Monique and Malcolm meet up with Justin on the soccer field after he was done practice. While the rest of the team walked away heading for the showers Justin walked over to where Malcolm and Monique were sitting off to the side.

"So have you figured out a plan yet?" Justin asked taking a long drink out of his water bottle.

"First off," Monique said looking at Malcolm, "Malcolm here has agreed to swipe Dukes jacket for us."

"And that will do what?" Justin asked confused.

"Well if we are going to make Viola believe that Duke is cheating on her we need to build up the situation." Monique said.

"And how is having his jacket going to do that?" Justin asked.

Monique rolled her eyes at him as if he was completely clueless. "You will be wearing that jacket and after we shave your head a lot shorter like Dukes in the dark Viola won't know the difference."

"Ok so I'm going to be Duke and then what, how is that going to make Viola think he's cheating on her." Justin asked starting to get an idea where this plan was going.

"I'm going to find a wig that will match Olivia's hair and will set it up that Viola walks in on us making out in the soccer field at night. She'll see the jacket and the hair and presume that its Duke and Olivia because of all the time that Duke spent wanting her. Its perfect. Viola will find out and tell Sebastian. That will leave Viola heartbroken, and who will be there to pick up the pieces but you. Sebastian will leave Olivia, and I'll get him back." Monique said all excitedly for being the brains behind this plan. She also added after Malcolm cleared his voice, "And Malcolm can have Olivia who is so confused by Sebastian's actions that she'll fall into his arms."

"And Duke will be all alone and confused by everything that he'll be devastated. Viola will be mine again and Duke will finally get what's coming to him." Justin said all excitedly. "So when are we going to do this?"

"Next week. First we have to get all the pieces together and set up the meeting. Malcolm this is the part that you come in. You have to get the jacket, and once we figure out the night you have to make the arrangements for Viola to be in that field without Duke. You have to make sure Duke says he is busy that night." Monique said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Malcolm said, "Call my cell when you know the night."

"Will do. Any comments Justin?" Monique asked getting ready.

"Nope everything sounds great, just can't wait to see Dukes face when he realizes that me and Viola are back together." Justin said with the biggest smile on his face.

With that they parted ways, Justin headed to the showers while Malcolm and Monique headed back toward Illyria.

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT HAVE TO GET TO WORK! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I PLAN TO ADD IN MORE OLIVIA/SEBASTIAN. I HAVE A FAIRLY GOOD PLAN IN WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS I'LL BE GLAD TO TRY TO INCORPORATE THEM INTO MY STORY! PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!**


	4. Things in Motion

CHAPTER FOUR

THINGS IN MOTION

Malcolm was in the bathroom waiting for the best time to sneak into Dukes and Sebastian's room to get Duke's jacket. He knew that Sebastian was out with Olivia tonight so he figured Duke usually went to the bathroom around this time. He figured when Duke came in he would sneak into their room and get it and Duke would not know the difference.

About five minutes later, sure enough Duke showed up in the bathroom. He never acknowledged Malcolm being there but went to the mirror and started to shave. Malcolm quickly gathered his stuff and took off quickly to Dukes room. He knocked gently just to make sure that Sebastian didn't come home early but when no one answered he quickly ran into the room. He saw Duke's jacket on the back of the chair and ran in and grabbed the jacket and ran back out of the room and into his. He quickly stashed it under his bed and dialed Monique's number.

"Got the jacket." Malcolm said.

"Good, we'll be in touch." Monique said hanging up.

Malcolm hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He was so glad that he was brought into this plan. He can't wait to give Duke what he deserved, after all this time of him talking down to him and every time that he's been made of fool of because of him. He smiled to himself and laughed.

Sebastian and Olivia were walking around outside the school talking when Sebastian stopped and kissed Olivia on the lips. He pulled back and smiled.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Just because I felt like it." Sebastian said smiling. "Just wanted to let you know that you are the best girl friend in the world."

Olivia smiled and said, "I think your great too. When is your band playing again?"

"We are setting something up, we are thinking of playing at the beach when we all go on the camp out. But it's a surprise so don't let anyone know." Sebastian said.

"That would be awesome. You were so good at the debutante ball." Olivia said looking up admiring her boyfriend. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him, no matter how it all started, and the fact that she had originally fell for Viola when she was pretending to be her brother. She was so glad that her brother had the same kind and loving characteristics that Viola also had.

"I'm so happy that you choice me over Duke." Sebastian said.

"Well as great as Duke is for your sister, he wasn't for me. We just didn't mesh in personalities, I think he was only after me because he thought I was cute, but I wanted something deeper." Olivia said then added, "Not that I think Duke is just with your sister because he thinks she's hot, but..."

Sebastian put his hand over Olivia's mouth and said, "I don't want to talk about my sister tonight, I want to talk about how wonderful I think you are tonight."

Olivia smiled and blushed a bit, "I think you are wonderful too, but I think its time we head in, we have class in the morning, and Viola I'm sure is going to have me up at the crack of dawn again for her morning jogs."

Sebastian laughed and said, "And she'll have me up when she comes over to wake up Duke in the morning."

They both laughed and walked hand and hand back to the Olivia's dorm to drop her off. They shared a good night kiss and Sebastian headed back to his room.

The next morning Viola hit the alarm at six am. She heard Olivia moan and Viola mumbled sorry and quickly gathered her stuff and ran to the washroom to change. She went back to her room and packed up her bag and took off toward Dukes room. To her surprise he was sitting outside of the building waiting for her.

"What are you doing up, I thought I would have to pry you out of bed with the jaws of life." Viola said running up to him and giving him a good morning kiss.

"Yeah well I thought I would surprise you. Ready to go?" Duke asked standing up.

Smiling Viola nodded and took off jogging towards the track. After a few strides Duke caught up to her and together they ran for half an hour.

When they finally stopped Duke looked over at Viola and asked, "How do you do this everyday?"

"I love it. Keeps me in shape and I love the early morning air. Its so peaceful." Viola said smiling.

"What are you complaining about your shape, you look great." Duke said.

"Thanks babe, your looking pretty good your self." Viola said laughing. "Now lets go back to your place so I can wake up Sebastian."

"Can't you give the pour guy a day off Vi?" Duke asked laughing.

"Because its so much fun." Viola said laughing.

They both laughed and headed back to Dukes room. They walked in and noticed that Sebastian's bed was empty. Viola looked really confused and picked up the note on his pillow.

_Viola because I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming back here to walk me up, as soon as Duke's alarm went off I went to your place, so how do you like that!_

_Sebastian_

"Damn he's smarter then I give him credit for." Viola said laughing.

Duke rapped his arms around Viola's waist and said "We got the place all to ourselves."

Viola looked up at her boyfriend and said, "You want to go back to sleep don't you?"

Laughing Duke said, "More then you can imagine. Come on Vi, lets lay back down, its not going to kill you to break your cycle for one day. We're not playing Cornwall for at least another month, you can relax, your first string, and when I say this I mean it, you are better then most of the guys on a the team. So relax and come back to bed with me."

Sighing and pretending that she was giving into this big feat and said, "Fine, lets do it your way."

Laughing Duke said, "That's my girl. Love you baby."

"Love you too." Viola said.

They laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep raped into each others arms.

Monique called Justin and linked Malcolm in too.

"So does everyone know what their parts are." Monique asked.

When everyone agreed, she said, "Ok so this is going to take place the day after tomorrow. We'll meet at seven, Malcolm make sure Viola comes down to the field for seven thirty."

"I'm not an idiot." Malcolm said.

"Well you will be if you screw this up." Justin said.

Not wanting to get into this Monique said, "See you then."

All three hung up and smiled in anticipation of the upcoming events.


	5. And It Begins

CHAPTER FIVE

AND IT BEGINS

Malcolm had his part of the events all planned out. He left a note for Duke telling him to meet Viola at Cesario for supper. He was careful to make sure that Duke was already gone before he moved on to part two and that was finding Viola and passing on a message that he had written from Duke.

As he had suspected Viola showed up at seven sharp for their usual Friday night date. She knocked on the door and when no one answered she turned the knob and noticed that it was locked. That was when Malcolm stepped in.

"Hey Vi." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm." Viola said about to walk away from him when he said to wait up.

"Duke left this note for you." Malcolm said handing it too her.

Viola thought it was a little strange that he would have left it with Malcolm but took the note anyways and opened it up.

_Vi,_

_Something came up, sorry to cancel the date. Call you later._

_Love, Duke!_

Shrugging Viola crumpled the noted. She thought to herself why didn't he just call instead of leaving a note, but what ever. The whole situation for some reason made her angry. What would have come up that he couldn't find thirty seconds to call her and let her know.

Sighing Viola walked out of the guys dorms and headed back to her room. Before she got there she decided that she would head down to the soccer field and take some of this frustration out on the field. It was her favorite way to calm herself down.

She ran into the locker room and pulled on her spare sweats that she keep there and grabbed on of the soccer balls off the rack and headed toward the field.

Meanwhile down on the soccer field Justin and Monique were all set. They were down by the goal post, they had just gotten the call that Viola was on her way there. Justin was wearing Dukes jacket and Monique had a blonder, straighter hair wig on. Now if you looked up close you would be able to tell it was Duke and Olivia, however in the dark the jacket and the wig would be enough to convince anyone.

They heard someone coming down the hill and Justin grabbed Monique and started to passionately kiss her and moaned 'Olivia' while Monique did the same except that she moaned 'Duke'. They keep it going for about five minutes until they were sure who ever was watching them had gone. They smiled to themselves and waited for Malcolm to call to see if it had worked out like they planned.

Viola was running down the hill when she heard the moans of two people down by the goal post. She thought to herself great, two people couldn't get it on in their own rooms and had to do it on her field. She was just about to turn and head back to the school when she swore she heard the girl say Dukes name. Viola walked closer trying to be very quiet and her heart stopped when she saw the back of the guy and realized that the guy on the field was wearing Duke's jacket. She continued to watch for a few more seconds when she realized that the name that he was say was Olivia's. Tears sprung to Viola's eyes, she couldn't watch anymore and took off running in the opposite direction of the school.

How could he do this to her, she thought. But then she should have realized that he dropped his fascination with Olivia so quickly when he had harbored it for the last couple years. Why did she believe that he would just drop it at a dime just because she had come into the picture. And Olivia, how could she do that to her brother, he was so happy with her, they seemed like a perfect match and now look what she had done. She had believed her when she said she wasn't into Duke, but she guess that she was wrong.

Viola ran until she was out of breath and collapsed onto the soft grass. She laid there crying until she feel asleep.

Duke got back to his room and was extremely angry. He didn't understand why Viola would leave him a note to meet him and never show up. He was also getting angry because his leather jacket that had been missing for the last couple days still hadn't turned up. He had tried her cell a couple times but all he got was the answering machine. The only thing he left on the messages was that he was looking for her and to call him as soon as she got the message.

He sat around trying to study but he couldn't get his mind off Viola. Finally he threw down his pen in frustration and decided to go look for her. He tried at her room first but no one answered so he tried down and the soccer field. She wasn't there either, and now Duke was starting to get worried. However he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her walking out of the woods.

Viola woke up about half an hour later and pulled herself off the grass. She decided to head back to the school and get a cab out of there, only after she found Sebastian and tell him what happened. She just got back towards the soccer field when she saw Duke standing there.

Tears welled up in her eyes in the thought of his betrayal. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Where have you been, I've been so worried about you." Duke said, then he looked down at her face and noticed that she was crying, "What's wrong baby?"

All of a sudden complete anger and rage took over Viola, how could he be standing there pretending to be her boyfriend when just an hour ago she had caught him making out with Olivia.

Viola pushed him away from her and said, "Get away from me and stay away from me."

Duke now completely confused asked, "What is going on Vi, why are you acting like this?"

"Don't stand there pretending you don't know, weren't you the one that betrayal among friends, well what do you call what you did tonight?" Viola asked angrily.

"What are you talking about Vi, I didn't do anything tonight." Duke asked not understanding why she was acting this way.

"I saw you with her. You and Olivia on the soccer field making out. Don't deny it." Viola said the tears falling down her face.

"Deny it, I don't even know what you are talking about. I never even saw Olivia tonight."

"So can you explain to me why I saw you and her down in the field tonight." Viola asked angrily, and when Duke didn't answer Viola said, "Thought so, had to have it all, well now you just have her."

Viola didn't stick around any longer, she took off running. Duke was going to go after her but he didn't know what was going on. He just stood there in complete shock that the best thing in his life just took off in the other direction.


	6. Explanation

CHAPTER SIX

EXPLANATION

Duke stormed back into his dorm room and punched the wall. He was now furious, he couldn't understand what was going on and Viola not giving him a full explanation or anything besides accusing him of making out with Olivia.

Sebastian looked up and saw Duke and watched him hitting things and finally got up the nerve and asked, "Um, Duke is everything all right?"

Duke looking over to Sebastian's bed took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Its your sister."

"She can be annoying sometimes can't she." Sebastian said laughing trying to lighten up the situation.

"Or she could be accusing me of things that aren't true." Duke said angrily taking a seat on his bed picking up his soccer ball on the floor and the biffing it across the room.

Sebastian had never seen him this angry and was really wondering what Viola could have done to make him this angry.

"Um, tell me what she said, maybe I can help clear things up." Sebastian said, he wasn't too sure how much help he would be but he figured it would be better for Duke to get some of these feeling out before he ended up destroying their room in a fit of rage.

Before he could think about what he was saying he said, "She's accusing me of making

out with Olivia."

When the words were out of his mouth his whole face went white. Sebastian didn't know what to say and finally went, "What are you talking about?"

"Man before I continue all I have to say is that none of its true. Viola swears she saw me and Olivia down in the soccer field tonight making out. I was at Cesario waiting for her like the note on the door told me too do. She said she recognized my jacket, but you know I"ve been looking for my jacket for the last couple days, so I have no idea where she is coming from." Duke said talking very quickly trying to explain himself before Sebastian took the whole thing the wrong way.

"You said she saw you and Olivia tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah some time after seven." Duke explained.

"Um, that's impossible, me and Olivia were on a date tonight, and I just dropped her off like five minutes before you got here." Sebastian said, "So what Viola saw couldn't have been you and Olivia."

"It wasn't me at all. Believe me I love your sister, I would never do that to her." Duke said. "Please say you believe me."

Looking at Duke's face and how much he looked torn apart Sebastian said, "I believe you. Only because everything from what Viola says doesn't fit. The jacket part, you kissing Olivia and above all I bet someone could vouch for you being at Cesario tonight." Sebastian said calmly.

"What am I suppose to do man. She is so mad at me and she won't even let me try and explain. She thinks that whole thing I had for Olivia in the past is still there. I don't know how to convince her it isn't true." Duke said finally starting to calm down, having Sebastian believe him was helpful. He didn't know what he would have done if he had accused him too after explaining what happened between him and Viola.

"Hold on." Sebastian said picking up the phone and dialed Olivia's and Viola's room. "Hey baby. Is Viola there?"

Sebastian was listening on the phone and asked, "Did she say anything to you?" He went back to listening again then said, "You had better get over here."

Sebastian hung up the phone and said, "Viola was there for like thirty seconds, she was in packed her bag and left. Olivia said she wouldn't look at her and when she asked her what was wrong all she said to her was that she should know."

"Things are a real big mess." Duke said shaking his head and resting them into his hands.

Sebastian felt really bad for him, and said, "Don't worry man, its just a big misunderstanding. We'll figure things out."

About five minutes later Olivia walked into the room and sat down next to Sebastian. She took one look at Duke's face and asked, "What's going on?"

"Viola saw you and Duke making out on the soccer field tonight." Sebastian explained and the look of shock on Olivia's face Sebastian continued, "Don't worry we know it isn't true but Viola thinks it is. You were with me tonight when everything apparently happened, and the fact that the guy Viola saw was wearing Duke's jacket."

Now that comment confused Olivia, looking at Duke she asked, "Um nothing against you Duke but wouldn't having that jacket confirm that it was you?"

Duke said, "My jackets been missing. I got home the other day and it was gone, I haven't been able to find it since."

Olivia couldn't believe what was going on. "So that's what Viola meant that I should know why she wasn't talking to me and completely freaking out."

Sebastian nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Olivia asked.

"Well she probably went home or to either Kia's or Yvonne's, so I'll try their places first. I'm sure she is the only one that she'll see at the moment. I'll explain things to her, she trust me, I'm sure she'll listen." Sebastian said.

Duke stood up, "I'm coming with you."

"No Duke I think you should stay here. It will be easier to explain things without her freaking out at you at the process." Sebastian said.

"Fine, but what if she won't listen to you?" Duke asked.

"We'll figure out something. For now let me try that." Sebastian said getting out of bed and putting on his coat. "I'll walk you home Olivia, Duke call me a cab please."

Duke nodded and picked up the phone when they had left the room. After he called the cab he laid down and wondered how things could have became such a mess and who ever had set him up was going to pay.

Malcolm called Monique and Justin after he had seen the whole freak out between Duke and Viola. Neither Monique or Justin stuck around after they made out because they didn't want a chance of being spotted.

"Well I'd like to say they are officially done with." Malcolm said smiling. "Everything is working out like we planned it."

"Good, well I'm off to go find Vi then." Justin said smiling, he could barely contain his anticipation of seeing Viola again.

"Um I don't think so." Monique said, "She'll know something is up when you show up tonight, because no one will know that they've broken up yet. Give it a day at least Draeton or you'll blow everything."

"Fine, what ever." Justin said.

Although no one could see her Monique rolled her eyes. "Well if everything works out in a couple days we'll have everything that we wanted."

They all hung up with the anticipation of the days to come.

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, I'LL BE UPDATING TOMORROW SOMETIME. PLEASE REVIEW, AND DON'T WORRY THINGS ARE GOING TO GET BETTER!**


	7. Trying To Set Things Right

CHAPTER SEVEN

TRYING TO SET THINGS RIGHT

Sebastian got a cab to his and Viola's mother's house and snuck in the window to his bedroom. He had become very good at this for all the times he wanted out of the house to go with his band. He wanted to see if Viola was here, because if he went through the front door and she wasn't there then he would have to put up talking to his mother when he was wasting valuable time in trying to locate Viola and explain to her what was going on. He quickly checked his room and then snuck down to Viola's.

He knocked gently on the door and then opened it up. Sure enough she was sitting on the bench in front of her window looking out of it.

"Hey Vi." Sebastian said softly.

She looked over at Sebastian and he could tell that she had been crying. The look on her face shocked her, he never really saw her cry all that much, she was always so strong and never let anything get to her, and to see her so broken up almost broke his heart and he knew when he got to the bottom of this he was going to kill the person that was messing with his sister. That's if Duke didn't get to the person responsible first.

"I know why you are crying Vi, Duke told me everything." Sebastian said.

"Yeah I'm sure he told you everything, including the part where he was making out with your girlfriend." Viola said angrily.

"Viola you have to listen to me and you have to really listen to me. Everything you saw tonight isn't true, or at least it isn't true in the sense that you think it is. Duke didn't cheat on you nor was he and Olivia anywhere's near each other tonight. Olivia and I were on a date tonight and we were together all night. There is no way that they were together at all." Sebastian tried to explain.

"So your girlfriend has an alibi, but what about Duke, do you have an alibi for him, was he on a date with you too?" Viola asked sarcastically.

"How do you know it was Duke Vi, seriously, did you see his face?" Sebastian asked, he was trying to pry any bit of faith out of her that Duke wouldn't do that to her.

"I saw his jacket, he is the only one with that jacket and who ever he was kissing was saying his name, but also in that case he was also saying Olivia's." Viola said turning her head back to the window. She couldn't believe that her brother was taking the side of the guy that he hardly knew over his own sister.

"Vi, his jacket went missing a couple days ago. He's been freaking out about it for the last day or so. He has no idea what happened to it, it was just gone one day. Besides if you ask someone I'm sure that some one will tell you he was at Cesario when you ran into that thing on the field." Sebastian said.

"What was he doing at Cesario, we were suppose to meet at his place and he wasn't even there." Viola said shaking her head, everything that Sebastian said was just confused her more.

"There was a note left on his door saying that you were going to meet him there and not at his room. So he automatically went there expecting to find you there." Sebastian said then added, "You really should come and talk to Duke, Vi he didn't do anything, I don't know what is going on here but what ever it is Duke had nothing to do with it, I swear."

Viola didn't say anything but started to cry again. Sebastian got up and went over to his sister and hugged her and let her cry herself to sleep. He didn't know if his words helped at all but he prayed then when she woke up she would go find Duke. He knew how much they cared for each other and he didn't want to see Viola lose that.

The next morning Viola woke up in her bed. She realized that Sebastian must have put her there after she had fallen asleep. She looked over at the alarm clock beside her bed and saw that it was six thirty, normally she would be jogging right now with Duke. Just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes, after everything that Sebastian said last night she didn't know what to believe. Everything was so messed up and she didn't know how to fix them. For now she decided to go for her jog. When she went to grabbed her sneakers on the floor she saw a note from Sebastian.

_Viola,_

_Went back to Illyria so mom wouldn't get back on my case about skipping classes when I just started a new school. Please try to believe what I told you and I'll call you later. Come and talk to Duke trust me everything will work out if you do. _

_Love you,_

_Sebastian._

Viola smiled for the first time, she realized how lucky she was to have such a great brother always looking out for her. She decided to go for her run and then pack her bags and go back to Illyria and talk to Duke. Sebastian would never steer her wrong, if he believed for a minute that Duke had cheated on her he would not let her within two feet of him. She decided to trust Sebastian, but first her jog and maybe go down to the field down the road and kick the ball around, that always cleared her head out so it should work now just as well.

In Illyria Duke was still a mess, he hadn't heard from Viola and Sebastian. He had finally fallen asleep on the bench but was woken up by Sebastian coming into the bedroom. Duke jumped off the bench and looked at him hoping to see Viola following him.

"Where is she? Did she believe you?"

"Listen man I did everything I could do for now. Give her time, she may come around, I told her everything and that she should really come talk to you. I don't know if she'll listen to me but hopefully she believes me." Sebastian said calmly.

"So she still thinks I cheated on her, if I ever get my hands on who is behind this I'm going to kill them." Duke said going to punch the wall but Sebastian grabbed his arm.

"I really don't think breaking you hand punch things is the solution. And trust me who ever is behind this was aiming this at me too, trying to set Olivia up too. I'm right there with wanting to kill who ever is behind this." Sebastian said angrily thinking that if he was in Viola's position he would probably be in the same state.

Before either could say anything else Toby and Andrew came running into the room there faces covered with a shocked expression.

"What's going on guys." Duke asked trying to calm himself down.

"I think we over heard something by accident that you should know." Toby said.

"OK." Duke said, waiting to hear more.

"We heard Malcolm on the phone outside talking to someone about how last night was a success and that he was going to pick up the broken pieces of Olivia today and that Draeton should be able to find Viola at her mother's. He said that she took off last after breaking up with you." Andrew said completely confused by what he was telling Duke then asked, "Did you and Viola break up last night, and what the hell is going on with you and Olivia?"

What ever amount of calming down Duke may have done was gone he was furious now.

"I'm going to kill him." Duke said about to rush out of his room and find Malcolm.

Toby and Andrew held him back and Sebastian said angrily, "I think you should go find Viola before Draeton does, I'll take care of Malcolm myself."

Toby and Andrew were so confused now but let go of Duke who took off running to his bike to find Viola and Sebastian took off across campus to find Olivia.

**AN: HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, LIKE MY OTHER STORY WILL UPDATE TOMORROW WHEN I GET HOME FROM WORK!**


	8. Truth Comes Out Part One

CHAPTER EIGHT

TRUTH COMES OUT PART ONE

Viola finished her jog and went home quickly to grabbed her soccer ball and head down to the local field where she use to play soccer when she was younger. Before she left the house she put the her ball in the bag and grabbed her water bottle and her Illyria sweatshirt and threw it on and headed out of the house. She was lucky so far that she hadn't ran into her mother, she seemed busy with what ever Junior League had going on at the moment. Viola knew what ever it was she would some how find her self forced into it.

Viola jogged down the street until came to the field. Pulling out her soccer ball out of her bag she started jogging around the field kicking the ball around. She always found this therapeutic, it was so relaxing just kicking the ball around. Here she could think and have no interruptions.

Except the piece and quiet didn't last long because when Viola turned around she saw Justin standing against the goal post.

"What do you want Justin?" Viola asked not wanting to deal with him now.

"I saw you playing here and thought you might want some company." Justin said.

"Well I don't want any company, so you can get lost." Viola said turning her back to him.

Justin pretended not to hear that and walked over to where she was at and stopped the ball with his foot so he would know that he had her undivided attention.

Looking annoyed at him Viola said, "Can I help you?"

"Well now that you and Duke are over I was thinking that you and me would take off were we left off." Justin said in a confident voice.

"What makes you think that I would come back to you, I think the last time we talked I remember slapping you, or you know shooting the winning goal for Illyria." Viola said putting emphases on the winning for Illyria part.

"We all make mistakes Vi, like you dating that Orsino guy. I think that you need to come back to me and get your life back in order." Justin said then added, "And in regards to the soccer thing I was just looking out for you, I didn't want to see you get hurt that's all. See everything I did was for you."

"What ever Justin, you did it so you wouldn't look bad in front of your friends. You didn't do anything for me. At least in Illyria I'm treated like a member of the team."

"Yeah where your boyfriend cheats on you." Justin said with a smirk on her face.

Viola was about to say something against that fact when she realized that her and Duke only broke up the night before, how would Justin even know that they weren't together anymore.

"How did you know me and Duke broke up, it happened last night, so the only people who should know are the few at Illyria. How did you find out?" Viola asked kinda confused now.

Justin kinda stumbled on this question, he expected everything to be easy, that he would find Viola and she would run into his arms, but instead he was getting the third degree from her.

Viola looked at him and all of a sudden everything Sebastian told her made sense and listening to Justin just proved it. She didn't know how it did but now more then anything she wanted to go find Duke.

Justin knowing that he was about to lose any chance he had in getting her to come back to him. That's when he decided that this was he chance to make his last move. He walked up to Viola and grabbed her and tried to passionately kiss her. Viola completely shocked and wide eyes tried to push Justin off of her but he was much stronger.

When he finally pulled back Viola slapped him and said, "What the hell are you doing, when do you not take its over for an answer. God you are just like Monique."

Justin didn't say anything so Viola turned around to leave and saw Duke standing there.

Meanwhile Sebastian was running toward Olivia's room and sure enough Malcolm was outside just about to knock on the door.

Sebastian overwhelmed with anger didn't say anything but walked up to Malcolm and punched him hard in the face. Malcolm was down on the floor cursing with his hand now covered in blood from his bleeding nose.

Olivia who was inside of her room heard the noise and went opened her room door to see what was going on. She looked completely shocked when she saw Malcolm on the floor bleeding and Sebastian standing over him.

"What is going on Sebastian?" Olivia asked completely shocked.

"We are about to find out." Sebastian said looking at Olivia and then back down to Malcolm.

Sebastian leaned down and picked up Malcolm by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into Olivia's room and threw him on the car in front of Olivia's computer.

"I think Malcolm, if he knows what's good for him, is going to explain to us exactly what happened last night and who is trying to set Duke and you up." Sebastian said looking at Olivia then back to Duke.

Knowing that he isn't going to get anywhere's with lying said, "They promised me once you and Monique were back together that I was free to go after Olivia."

Olivia shock her head and said, "After all these years what made you thing that just because me and Sebastian broke up I would go out with a guy like you?"

"Because you are so heart broken that you would see what a catch I am." Malcolm said now completely day dreaming.

Olivia just shock her head in disgust.

"So are you now going to explain to me the whole story?" Sebastian asked angrily that this guy actually thought he had a chance in the world with his girlfriend, "Or do I have to hit you again?"

Malcolm not wanting to get hit again spilled the whole story to them. Every little detail, leaving nothing out. Sebastian, being so disgusted with him threw him out of the room as soon as he was finished telling the story but not before telling him that he was the idiot that screwed up the plan by not making sure that Olivia and Sebastian were apart to complete the whole situation.

Malcolm took off quickly just happy to be out of there.

Sebastian sat down next to Olivia and said a small thank you to God that the plan didn't work and that he was still sitting beside her with out going threw what Viola and Duke were going through right now. He also said a prayer for them and hoped that everything worked out.

He leaned over and kissed Olivia and they just sat there together waiting to find out what happens when Duke found Viola.


	9. Truth Comes Out Part Two

CHAPTER NINE

TRUTH COMES OUT PART TWO

Viola was shocked to see Duke standing there on the side of the field. Completely forgetting that Justin was standing beside her Viola ran over to where Duke was.

When she was in front of him she was completely at a lose of words especially when she saw how angry Duke look.

"Duke?" Viola asked.

Duke didn't even seem to notice Viola standing there but just glared at Justin, but when she said his name he looked down at him and his look softened.

Duke gently brushed his hand across Viola cheek and wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye.

"I'm sorry." Viola said softly and added, "I never should have doubted you."

Before Duke had a chance to say anything back to Viola, Justin walked up angrily to where they stood.

"What are you doing here Orsino?" Just asked then added, "Don't you think that you have already done enough, come on Vi?"

Before Viola could say anything back to Justin, Duke face clouded over with anger and asked Justin, "So where's my jacket Draeton?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Orsino." Justin said trying to play innocent, "Don't try to bring me into your whole problem."

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you Draeton, where is my jacket?" Duke asked.

"I think you need to get lost Orsino." Justin said shoving Duke.

"Be careful Draeton, I wouldn't suggest doing that again." Duke said.

Viola was completely confused by everything that was going on and asked, "What is going on?"

"Someone over heard a very interesting phone call of Malcolm's this morning, he was saying how last night was a success and that Draeton should come find you here because we had broken up." Duke said glaring at Justin the entire time.

Viola was completely shocked. Although she was coming around to believe what Sebastian had said she really didn't think that this was all deliberately done so that Justin could get her back.

Viola turned around but before Justin could say anything in his defense Viola hauled back and smashed him in the face.

Justin looked at Viola with complete shock, this was the second time she had hit him, "What was that for?"

"What the hell do you think it was for you idiot?" Viola said.

Then Duke said, "You got ten seconds Draeton to get out of my face."

Justin must have realized how serious Duke was and that him being as angry as he was gave him no chance of winning. Justin turned around and walked away.

Viola look at Duke and asked, "Do you hate me for not believing or trusting you?"

Taking her hand he led Viola to the bench where they sat down together. He then put his hand under her chin and leaned down and kissed her.

Viola looked at him a little confused that he wasn't angry with her.

"You planning on saying anything to me Duke?" Viola asked.

"I love you." Duke said smiling.

"I love you too Duke, and I'm sorry about everything last night." Viola said again.

"I know you are Vi, believe me if the roles had been reversed I would have probably been as mad as you were and lord knows I probably would have killed the guy you were with right on the spot." Duke said.

"I wanted to kill you believe me." Viola said feeling really guilty about her misplaced trust in Duke.

Duke noticing how unhappy she still looked said, "Just forget about last night Vi, think of it as a bad dream. Although if Draeton comes within three feet of you ever again he is going to be the sorriest person on this planet. Though I thought you punching him was extremely hot."

Viola smiled at that, "So what did you do to Malcolm?"

"Actually your brother planned on taking care of that himself when he went to check on Olivia." Duke said, "Boy was your brother mad."

"Kinda like you, huh? I thought you were going to kill Justin." Viola said remembering how angry Duke looked before.

"I think I would have if you hadn't hit him." Duke said laughing, "I figure being hit by a girl was good enough. Besides I really didn't feel like seeing him cry for a third time, its just getting sad. Though I sure that's what he's doing now that he realizes you aren't coming back to him."

"Yeah well even if we had broken up there would be no way I would ever have gone back to him." Viola said.

"I see he made a valiant attempt though by kissing you." Duke said.

Making a disgusted face Viola said, "Don't remind me. Can we go home now please?"

Smiling Duke said, "Sure we can, as long as you promise me that you'll never not trust me again. You should know I can't talk to other girls let alone make out with them. You're just lucky I can form sentences around you."

Viola started to laugh at all the attempts that she had seen him make at talking to girls when he was a guy. "Your right, you suck at talking to girls."

Duke laughed and wrapped his arm around Viola's shoulder and kissed the top of her head and headed to his bike and drove back to Illyria.

**AN: HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, NOT OVER YET, GOT A COUPLE MOR E CHAPTERS TO GO. ACTUAL WROTE UP A PROFILE IF YOUR INTERESTED. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	10. Girl Fight

CHAPTER TEN

GIRL FIGHT

Duke and Viola walked back into Sebastian's room hand and hand and Sebastian sighed with relief. He was so happy that it seems that they have worked things out.

"So is everything OK now?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course everything is OK, you were right Sebastian, all I had to do was to talk to Duke." Viola said smiling up at Duke.

"However I don't think Draeton is OK?" Duke said laughing.

Sebastian looked at Duke and said, "He's breathing right?"

"Well after Viola was done with him, I felt he was embarrassed enough that he didn't need me to beat him up." Duke said smiling. "What happened with Malcolm?"

"Well he may have a broken nose, but he's going to live." Sebastian said then reaching beside his bed grabbed Duke's jacket off the floor and threw it at him. "Got your jacket back."

"So did he tell you anything?" Viola asked sitting down with Duke on his bed.

"Well apparently he made a mistake when setting everything up. He remembered to keep you two apart but he forgot to do the same for me and Olivia. With us on a date last night it ruined that alibi and messed everything up. They were hoping that when you saw Justin pretending to be Duke you would come tell me and me and Olivia would break up. Kinda hard to convince us anything happened when we were together all night." Sebastian explained.

"Well I guess Malcolm is a bigger idiot then we all thought." Viola said laughing then looking at Olivia, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night."

"Its ok, believe me I would have done the same if the rolls had been reversed." Olivia said then added after seeing the expressions on all their faces, "If my boyfriend wasn't your brother."

"Well I fell bad, so how about we go see a movie tonight?" Viola asked.

"What about us?" Duke said.

"Yeah, what if we had plans." Sebastian said.

"Sorry babe," Olivia said, "I think its going to be a girls night out. You understand. You and Duke can do something."

The guys just shook their heads.

"So you want to head out now?" Viola asked.

"Sure lets go. Better stop by our room to get my jacket." Olivia said getting off the bed and kissing Sebastian goodbye.

Viola kissed Duke and said, "Later babe, I'll stop over before I go in for the night."

"Great," Sebastian said, "As usual you are the last thing I see before I go to bed and the first when you are here at six for your jog."

Duke laughed and said, "See you later babe, love you."

"Love you too."

The girls headed out and Sebastian looked at Duke and said "I can't believe we just got ditched."

"Yeah isn't it great." Duke said happy that everything was back to normal. "That's what happens when your girl friend is good friends with your sister, who is your room mates girlfriend."

"I guess." Sebastian said picking up his guitar and started to play while Duke put on his headphone and picked up his magazine.

Viola and Olivia enjoyed the chick flick they went to see and were in the girls bathroom before heading back to the school.

They were washing their hands joking about the guys when the stall door slammed open and Monique walked out.

"What is going on here?" she asked angrily.

"What do you mean Monique?" Viola asked sweetly.

"You two are here together?" Monique asked, she still did not know they everyone knew about there plan.

"Yes we are, friends tend to go to the movies together." Olivia said smiling.

"But I thought," Monique started but stopped herself.

"You thought that Olivia made out with Duke, which resulted in us breaking up and me and Olivia not talking anymore." Viola asked with a smirk on her face.

"Are you saying that didn't happen?" Monique asked confused.

"No, though I do hope you enjoyed making out with Draeton." Viola said laughing and her and Olivia started to head out of the bathroom.

Before they left the bathroom Monique yelled at them, "Sebastian Hastings is mine."

"Excuse me?" Olivia said turning around.

"You heard me, one of these days he is going to wake up and wonder what the hell he is doing with you and come back to a real women." Monique said in matter of fact tone.

"You so did not just say that to me." Olivia said coming toward and pushing her shoulder.

"You so did not just shove me." Monique said.

"This coming from the person who tried to break me and Sebastian apart, along with Viola and Duke." Olivia said shoving her again.

Monique shoved Olivia back. Then all hell broke lose. Monique shoved Olivia into the bathroom stale but managed to catch her self and flung herself at Monique. Viola decided she wanted to get a piece of this and took off her flip flop and started hitting Monique on the top of the head. Monique turned around and actually managed to land a half decent punch in Viola's face before Olivia pulled Monique's hair causing her to fall on the floor.

Viola and Olivia laughed at Monique laying on the floor and was about to leave when Monique grabbed Olivia's ankle pulling her to the ground.Viola tried to help Olivia up but Monique got up first and shoved Viola into the door and tried to chock her. Viola tried shoving Monique off her, but surprisingly Monique was stronger then she looked. However she didn't have to worry because Olivia had gotten back on her feet and grabbed a handful of Monique's hair and pulled her off Viola who took a few seconds to catch her breath.

All of a sudden some more people showed up and then the theater security and they quickly separated them and kicked them all out of the theater. Once they were out they headed to the car laughing.

Once they sat down Olivia noticed that Viola had a cut on her face that was bleeding.

"Vi your bleeding." Olivia said grabbing some napkins out of the glove compartment.

Viola brought her hand up to her face and touched the cut and laughed, "So I am. It was worth it though."

"Yeah it really was. I can't wait to see what the guys say." Olivia said laughing.

"So I take it your going to come with me to wake up the guys." Viola said laughing.

"Now I am." Viola said laughing.

The rest of the drive they laughed and joked about beating up Monique. They may have sustained a few cuts and bruises but it was all worth it. They parked the car and headed up to the guys dorm rooms .

Neither bothered knocking but walked right in. Duke and Sebastian took one look at the two of them and jumped out of their beds and ran over to them.

"What happened?" They both asked anxiously.

They both started to laugh and in unison said, "Monique."

"What about Monique?" Sebastian asked.

"Um we ran into her at the movies." Viola said laughing.

"I think we sent a clear message to her what happens when you mess with us." Olivia said.

"I'm sure she'll be feeling that message for the days to come." Viola said laughing.

The guys joined in on them laughing.

"Well Olivia I'll walk you home now. Its getting late." Sebastian said winking at Duke and after Olivia said good night and that her and Viola should do this again her and Sebastian left.

"What was that whole wink thing going on between you and Sebastian, is there something you think I should know?" Viola said laughing.

"Shut up." Duke said laughing. "Actually the wink was that Sebastian is staying over at your room tonight."

"Oh is her now. So I guess that means I"m staying here then. I'm sure you guys didn't plan this or anything." Viola asked jokingly. "Is it because he doesn't want me to walk him up at six, cause I will have to go get a change of clothes before I go for my jog."

"Um," Duke said pointing to the bag on the bench, "I think he thought of that too."

Viola started to laugh, "Well I guess I have to find new ways to torture him."

"Or you could leave him alone." Duke said laughing.

"So you got me all alone, what did you want to do." Viola said with a wink.

"Go to sleep you sick minded girl. Now come on and get in bed." Duke said.

Viola laughed and laid down next to Duke and let him wrap his arms around her. Viola rolled over and kissed him.

"This is perfect you know. We should have sleep overs more often." Viola said.

"I know what you mean. Now go to sleep your going to have me up in six hours to go for a jog." Duke said kissing the tip of her nose. But before he shut his eyes said, "I love you Viola."

"I love you too Orsino." Viola said and then the two of them feel asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	11. Author's Note

**AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T UNDATED, WILL DO SO VERY SOON. BEEN WORKING ALL DAY AND MY FRIEND WAS HURT AND CAN'T WALK SO TAKING CARE OF HER WHILE HER HUSBAND IS AWAY. GOT A MILD WRITERS BLOCK SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO SHARE THEM.**


	12. The Camp Out

CHAPTER ELEVEN

THE CAMP OUT

After everything that had gone down over the last month the camp out was a much needed break from school and life at school. Everyone came and it soon became a big party. Because Toby and Andrew came they decided to invite the rest of the soccer team and they're friends to come with them. After getting a fire going Viola convinced everyone to make up some teams and play a couple games of soccer.

While most agreed some of them decided to hit the water and go swimming. Viola even convinced Sebastian to put down his guitar and join the game.

Viola was on one team while Duke was on the other. When they went for the face off Viola said, "You better win cause if you don't none of these guys will let you live down the fact that a girl beat you."

"Bring it on." Duke said laughing.

The game started and Viola managed to get the ball every time Duke got it. With Sebastian on her team she keep sending him the ball and making sure every that no one got it from him. The game went by great and in the end the teams were tied when they decided to call it quits.

"Way to go Sebastian, looks like you have gotten better since the Cornwall game." Duke said slapping Sebastian on the back.

"I would say thanks but I know you are joking." Sebastian said laughing, "I think Viola put me out there to make me look like a fool."

"Nothing can get by you can it bro. You would think you would have learned something from the time you played for me." Viola said coming up behind him. "So how did the sand taste?"

"Ha, Ha very funny Vi." Sebastian said.

Just then Olivia walked up trying to muffle her laughter and said, "Good going out there."

When Olivia said that Duke and Viola started a fresh round of laughter.

"You guys all need help. I'm going to get some music going." Sebastian said walking away with Olivia following behind him trying not to laugh anymore.

"So that was fun." Duke said trying not to state the obvious but Viola quickly pointed it out.

"So even with Sebastian I still managed to beat you." Viola said laughing.

"Shut up that isn't fair." Duke said.

"How isn't that fair, I do believe I gave you the upper edge by putting Sebastian on my team." Viola said laughing.

Duke didn't say anything but picked Viola up and threw her over the shoulder and brought her out into the water and dumped her when the water was deep enough.

Viola came up from the water and had a shocked expression on her face and Duke started to laugh at her.

"I can't believe you just did that." Viola said.

"Well I figure if you wanted something to laugh at it should at least be something funny." Duke said.

Viola splashed him in the face and dove under the water and pulled Dukes feet out from under him. When Duke come back up Viola started to laugh, "Now that was funny."

Just then Yvonne, Kia Paul and Andrew showed up and challenged Duke and Viola to a chicken fight.

Duke and Viola agreed and Viola got up on Duke's shoulder's and the six of them carried around and were joined by some other couples who thought it looked like fun. They carried around for quite a while until the sun started to down.

Viola grabbed her towel out of her bag and wrapped it around her and went to stand by the fire to dry off. Duke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We kicked butt out there didn't we babe." Duke said laughing.

"We did, except those two times you dropped me, although its kinda funny, the times you dropped me no one was near us. Kinda suspicious don't you think." Viola said laughing.

"I guess I'm a sore loser." Duke said laughing.

"You're just not use to it, but you better get use to it with me around." Viola said laughing.

"Kinda full of yourself aren't we." Duke said.

"You better believe it." Viola said heading over to her bag and putting her sweater and shorts on.

Just then Sebastian's band started to play filling the whole beach with music from the speakers that they had set earlier.

When a slow song came up Duke took Viola's hand and asked, "You wanna dance?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Viola said smiling and following Duke to where other couples were dancing in the sand.

"So Duke, what are your plans for Christmas?" Viola asked him.

"Nothing at all, probably go to either Toby's or Andrew's seeing the school closes down." Duke said.

"Not going to your parents?" Viola asked kinda shocked, although she doesn't always get along with her parents she couldn't imagine Christmas without them.

"There are going to Europe with some friends." Duke seeing the shocked expression on Viola's face said, "Its nothing, they do this every year, Christmas isn't a big thing in my family."

"Well then its settle." Viola said smiling up at Duke.

"What's settled?" Duke asked.

"You are going to spend Christmas with me and Sebastian at my place." Viola said.

"What about your parents." Duke asked, he liked the idea of spending all of Christmas with Viola but he didn't want to impose on her family.

"Don't worry about them, they won't mind." Viola said smiling. "Believe me if you can handle two weeks in a house with my mother I know nothing will scare you away."

"Your mother's not that bad." Duke said remember meeting her at the debutante ball.

"You'll see, you met her for a few minutes, this will be two weeks." Viola said laughing.

"So Christmas at your place huh?" Duke said smiling and kissing Viola. "You're the best girlfriend."

"I know." Viola said laughing then added, "Your not to bad your self."

Duke just laughed and picked Viola up and swung her around.

"I love you Viola." Duke said when he put her down.

"Love you too Duke." Viola said.


End file.
